


Not Yours

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Don't Make Me [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Lucifer x Reader - Relationship
Series: Don't Make Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528904
Kudos: 13





	Not Yours

There was a blindfold around your eyes, so you couldn’t tell where you were being led. Finally, you were alone, and you removed the blindfold. You blinked and recognized it right away. You were right outside his office.

Shoving the doors open, you glared. Crowley’s eyes went wide. “Y/N? Is that you?” He gasped, getting up.

“Well, I was.” You smirked. Setting your jaw, you blinked. Your Y/E/C changed to onyx. “Looks like you’ve held up just fine.” You glared at him, blinking your eyes back to their usual color.

Crowley stood, a look of pain on his face. “Love…” He started.

“Don’t.” You snarled. “Ever.” You stepped forward. “Call me that again. You pathetic lowlife.”

He swallowed, barely recognizing the woman in front of him. “I-I was told you died.” He told you, trying to defend yourself. “I was told there was nothing bloody left!”

You rolled your eyes, standing in front of his desk. Your fingers trailed the edge, your eyes on his. “Well, they weren’t completely lying.”  
“What are you talking about?” He asked, demanding answers.

Sitting down in the chair across from his desk, you kicked your feet up. “The Y/N you knew died ages ago.” You shrugged. “There’s nothing left of any love I had for you.”

You watched the heartbreak flash across his face. “You’re my daughter!” He snapped.

“Nope.” You ground out. “I stopped being your daughter when you were set free, and I was left on that rack!” Your voice was loud, shocking even him. “I stopped being your daughter when I felt the love I held for you turn to loathing and disgust. I’m not your anything.” You seethed.

Lucifer flung open the doors, smirking. “No, but you are mine.” He told you. You looked over your shoulder at him, smirking in return. “Did you know Y/N here just had a birthday?” Lucifer pointed to you. “Just turned nineteen. Such a sweet age.” He chuckled.

Getting up, you moved to stand by his side. “Are you his little bitch now?” Crowley hissed.

In an instant, Lucifer’s grip was tight on Crowley’s throat. “Don’t you ever refer to that again.” He warned, his voice low. “She will be Queen. Show some respect.” Shoving him away, he smirked when the well dressed King stumbled.

“How long has she been off the bloody rack?” He asked.

Lucifer tapped his chin. “Just under a year, I believe.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Doesn’t mean she hasn’t been screaming.”

You rolled your eyes at his words, but actually laughed at what Crowley said next. “Keep your bloody hands off her, you sick bastard!” He growled at Lucifer.

Moving behind you, Lucifer had a twinkle in his eye. “Now, you wouldn’t dare tell an angel to stay away from his mate, would you?” He trailed his cool fingers up your arm, giving you goosebumps. “Oh, did I forget to mention that little detail?” He grinned, one arm wrapping around your waist, holding you tight. “She’s mine.” He ground out.


End file.
